Crystal Tears
by Virus-Izaya
Summary: Zexion Awakes after having a strange dream. I'm not good with summaries. Discontinued. May or may not revive.


Well this is my first fanfiction I ever tried writing. It's also very old. I started writing it before the Kingdom Hearts 2 ever even came out. So information is outdated. And the more I look at it the dumber it seems to me. I never even finished the first chapter. I doubt I'll ever finish it. So I'll be posting this as a complete piece.

* * *

Zexion awoke with a start. He had the dream again. The voice he's heard so many times but can't remember what it says.

He got out of bed and got dressed. Not in his Organization uniform, but casual clothes: A black shirt and blue jeans. He went over to his bed and sat down. He tried to remember his dream. He knew it must be important if he kept having it. He thought for 10 minutes, but had no luck. So he gave up and decided to go and have breakfast.

Down in the kitchen he found Vexen and Axel. They were at opposite ends of the room. Vexen was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, and Axel was sitting on the counter eating toast with a glass of orange juice next to him. When Zexion walked in, they glanced at him for a brief moment then went back to what they were doing. Silently, Zexion got his breakfast. 5 minutes later, Larxene appeared.

"Good morning everyone." said Larxene smiling. When she spoke, Axel jumped off the counter and knocked his orange juice on the floor. The glass shattered. Everyone stared at him.

"Oops," he said with an embarrassed grin, "my bad." Vexen and Zexion rolled their eyes. Larxene giggled to herself. Axel started to clean up his mess, Larxene went over to help. Zexion just shook his head. Lately, Axel has been acting like an idiot whenever Larxene was around. It's been driving Zexion and the others crazy. When the two finished cleaning the mess, Axel asked, "Hey, is anyone going to town today?"

"Oh, I was planning on going," said Larxene. Axel smiled.

"I was thinking of going too," said Zexion. Axel's smile faded. Zexion noticed this and added, "Don't worry. I'm going alone. So, that means the two of you can be alone together," he smirked. Axel looked embarrassed, worse then when he knocked over his glass. He was actually turning red in the face.

"W-what are you talking about," stuttered Axel. Zexion simply chuckled. Vexen, who had long since returned to his paper, simply remained silent. Larxene wasn't paying attention either. She seemed to be off in her own little world. Axel gave Zexion a dirty look, then grabbed Larxene by the hand and pulled her out of the room.

When Zexion was done eating, we went to his room and put on his shoes and coat. It was winter, so it was cold and snowing outside. Everyone, but Vexen, hated the snow, especially Axel. Seeing as Vexen's element was ice, and Axel's was fire, this made prefect sense. What didn't make sense was Axel's willingness to go out into the snow.

Zexion didn't see Axel or Larxene on the way to his room or the front door. So he figured that they were either hiding in either Axel or Larxene's room, or they had already headed for town. He didn't really care which. He went to the train station that would take him to town himself.

Twilight Town. A beautiful town stuck in the time of dusk or dawn. No ones really sure which. But either way, it was a sight to see. Though in Zexion's opinion it was more so in the snow.

The train took about 20 minutes to get to town. When the train door opened, he was greeted by the cold. It was colder in town than in Castle Oblivion. Zexion was grateful he had his coat. The town's station was really quite empty. For no one really needed to use it. The people who do use it anymore were the organization members. At least the ones who liked to walk from time to time. The HQ for the organization was in the town, but most of the members lived at the castle. In fact, if it wasn't for the organization, the station would be abandon.

The town's tram on the other hand, was always in use. The town was divided up into two districts, and the tram was need to get form one to the other. There is the shopping district and the residential district.

Zexion started walking around, looking at shops as he went by them. There were only a few people out this early, but they were all staring at him. Why? Because he was a member of the 13th Order. Even though he didn't have the uniform on, the people still knew he was. The Order had a strange aura about them.

Zexion walk a little farther then came to a stop. An item in one of the shops had caught his eye. It was a necklace with a heart shaped crystal with a tear shaped cut in the middle of it. He never saw it before, but it seemed familiar. He stood there transfixed on it. Suddenly someone ran into him.

He looked to his right and saw a girl sitting on the ground next to him. She was looking up at him, looking frightened. He stared at her for a moment, then at the surrounding people who were looking back terrified, then back to the girl, then at the crystal heart. He sighed, and then without looking back at the girl, he muttered, "Watch where you're going next time," and walked off. Dumb kid. She should watch were she's going, though Zexion. She was lucky if was me rather than one of the others. More likely then not, she'd be dead now. He sighed again and shook his head.

He walked a few more steps, then stopped. He looked behind him and saw a girl. She ducked behind a wall then poked her head out, her eyes watching him. He noticed it was the same girl who bumped into him. What is she doing? he though. He continued walking, thinking she'll tire of following.

When he came to where the clock tower was, he looked behind him and saw the girl was still following. He rolled his eyes, then approached the girl.

"Why are you following me?" he asked her. The girl just looked at him. Zexion shook his head. "Are you deaf? I asked you a question. Why are you following me?"

"My name is Dawn," said the girl. Zexion was getting annoyed now. What's with this kid, he thought.

"That's not what I asked you," yelled Zexion. Dawn flinched. Zexion crossed his arms and frowned. So she can hear me..then why won't she answer my question?

"I don't know why I was following you..I just was," said Dawn in a small voice.

"Well, you have to have a reason. You don't follow people without a reason."

"I'm sorry," said Dawn looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, well, just stop it," said Zexion. He looked up at the clock tower. The clock was up pretty high, but he could still tell what time it was. It was almost lunch time. He didn't realize he had been in town for that long.

As he was turning his head back down to Dawn, he was suddenly hit by a snowball. He flinched at surprised, then looked around and saw Axel and Larxene laughing at him. He was about to swear at them, but remembered the girl was still there. So he scowled at them instead.

"What's the big idea?" said Zexion angrily.

"I saw you standing there and I couldn't resist," answered Axel, who was still laughing. "So who's your little friend, huh?"

"Her name is Dawn, and she's not my friend," said Zexion flatly. "And why do you care anyway?" Axel stopped laughing.

"I was curious. You sure you're not friends with her?" asked Axel mockingly. "You DID tell us her name. I would say that means your friends with her." He was trying to annoy Zexion, and it was working.

"I would say you're wrong," said Zexion, "and a few other choice things," he added in monotone. Mean while the girls were just watching, turning there heads to whoever was talking at the moment. Larxene seem to find it amusing, while Dawn looked worried. They continued arguing for a while. Then Dawn's stomach growled. Everyone looked at Dawn and she turned red and looked at her feet, clearly embarrassed.

"Let's go get something to eat," said Zexion.

"You're paying for lunch, right, Zexy?" said Axel.

"Says who? I'm paying for my own food and that's it. And don't call me 'Zexy'!"

"Oh come on, Zexy! You're not gonna let your friend starve, are ya?" Axel teased.

"Shut up! And for the last time, she's not my friend..And don't call me 'Zexy'!"

"Whatever you say..Zexy." Axel started to run.

"Grrr!" Zexion gave chase. Dawn and Larxene just stared. They looked at each other, then proceeded to follow the boys. They found Zexion panting in front of a small restaurant.

"Axel's..inside..," gasped Zexion. Soon as Zexion got his breathe back, they went inside.

"Where did Axel go?" asked Larxene, slightly annoyed.

"I'm here," said Axel form behind them. They turned around. Then Zexion hit Axel on the head. "Oww! What was that for?"

"I can give you three reasons," said Zexion, "Number one, for annoying me. Number two, for running away. Number three, for making us have to find you."

"..speaking of number one," said Axel, rubbing his head, "have you heard anything about new mis-" Zexion covered Axel's mouth.

"Shut up!" Zexion whispered. He uncovered Axel's mouth.

"Why?" asked Axel. Zexion glanced over at Dawn. "oh, right.." Axel said sheepishly.

"Are we gonna get something to eat or not?" asked Larxene frowning. "And also, do you realize people are staring at us?" The group looked around the room and it was true. Everyone was staring at them. Zexion didn't care, he was used to it. Axel and Larxene, however, were not. And as for Dawn, who knows. "You guys where making a bit of a scene after all."

They all walked to a table where they waited for a waiter to come. An argument in the back caught their attention. It was between a waitress and a manager. When it was over the manager went in the back and the waitress started walking over to their table.

"She must not have wanted to serve us," said Zexion.

"No, duh, Captain Obvious," said Axel, slightly loud. "Ow!" Zexion had kicked him under the table. "Do you like hurting me or what?" he asked, rubbing his leg.

"Do you like being annoying or what?" retorted Zexion. Both of them glared at each other. When the waitress arrived , she looked like this was the last thing she wanted to do in the world. Then she put on a fake smile that looked painful, and said, "May I take your order?"

The boys were too busy glaring at each other to notice. Dawn tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" said Zexion. Dawn pointed at the waitress, who was still wearing the painful smile. "Oh, right. I.." he stopped for he had realize why she still had that look on her face. She had stopped moving a together. And not just her but the whole restaurant. Zexion looked at Axel and Larxene, who looked blankly back, then at each other then the waitress. Zexion than looked at Dawn, how was looking back. He suddenly felt uneasy. "I think we should leave." He stood up.

"Why?" asked Axel.

"I got a feeling we should be outside." Axel and Larxene looked at each other confused, then got up, followed by Dawn. They ran outside, and as soon as they got there, they came to a halt. Why? Because there were many black and sliver creatures. They weren't Heartless, nor were they Nobody. They were something completely different.

"Some feeling," said Axel. He looked at Zexion, who seemed strange. "Are you okay?" he asked. Zexion didn't answer. He took a step forward, stood there for a moment, then bolted. "Where are you going?" Zexion still didn't answer. Dawn followed after him. Axel and Larxene simply looked dumbfounded.

* * *

Well there you have it. All I ever gotten done of the first fanfiction I ever wrote.


End file.
